Muppets from Space
Synopsis Gonzo has previously been classified as a "whatever," but after he begins to have disturbing dreams of abandonment, he begins to realize just how alone he is in the world. After an alien race appears to be trying to send him a message through bowls of cereal, Gonzo realizes that he may not be so alone after all and climbs to the rooftop to start watching the sky. His dreams are realized when he's hit by a bolt of lightning that serves as a conduit that allows him to communicate with a pair of Cosmic Fish, revealing to him that he is, in fact, an alien from outer space. While Kermit and his friends refuse to believe his wild raving, Gonzo is lured into the clutches of K. Edgar Singer (Jeffrey Tambor), a government agent who has also taken note of the aliens' attempts at communication and believes that Gonzo is his key to convincing his superiors that aliens do in fact exist. Kermit and the gang spring into action to rescue Gonzo, with the help of some handy inventions courtesy of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. After a talking sandwich reveals to Gonzo the location of the eventual alien landing site, the Muppets (along with a crowd of alien-happy spectators) await their arrival. The ship comes to Earth and the aliens, who all look suspiciously like Gonzo, apologize for abandoning him but welcome him back to the fold. At first Gonzo considers going with them, until he realizes his true home is on Earth with his surrogate family and friends. Trivia *The film was originally meant to take a different direction, where Gonzo was not in fact an alien. The original premise was that aliens had seen his acts on The Muppet Show beamed up to their ship from a satellite and wanted to visit him on Earth. Gonzo would believe he was one of them until he discovered the truth at the movie's conclusion. *A similar story was written by Kirk Thatcher, called "Muppets In Space." In the screenplay, aliens abducted Kermit because they believed him to be their leader, leading the other Muppets to attempt to save him. A set of Welch's Jelly Glasses were produced based around this theme. *This is Scooter's first appearance since Richard Hunt's death. *The trailer features a few scenes that are not in the finished film. They include a scene during the breakfast sequence where Pepe says "The kitchen is closed!" and a scene with Rizzo talking to Gonzo on the roof. The trailer also briefly includes the song "Rescue Me", which doesn't appear in the movie. *During the breakfast scene, Kermit reads the "Hensonville News Observer." * The film was nominated for a 2000 Young Artist Award for Best Family Feature Film - Comedy; it was beaten by Stuart Little. Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Brian Henson, Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, Rickey Boyd, Alice Dinnean, Kristina Donnelly, John Henson, Adam Hunt, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Drew Massey, Ed May, Andy Stone *''Human Cast'' :Jeffrey Tambor as K. Edgar Singer :F. Murray Abraham as Noah :Rob Schneider as UFO Mania Producer :Josh Charles as Agent Barker :Ray Liotta as Gate Guard :David Arquette as Dr. Tucker :Andie MacDowell as Shelley Snipes :Kathy Griffin as Female Armed Guard :Pat Hingle as General Luft :Hollywood Hogan as Man in Black :Katie Holmes as Joey (uncredited) :Joshua Jackson as Pacey (uncredited) :Gary Owens as "UFO Mania" Announcer (voice, uncredited) Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Animal, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Ubergonzo, Robin the Frog, Clifford, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Scooter, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, Sal Minella, Johnny Fiama, Bean Bunny, Cosmic Fish, Bubba, Fast Eddie, Troy, Shakes, The Birdman *''Background Characters'' :Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Beauregard, Rowlf, Marvin Suggs, Crazy Harry, Chip, Zondra, Zippity Zap, Carter, Baab the Sheep, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Chickens, Fish, Alexis the Giraffe, Lydia the Ostrich, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Doreen the Camel, Penguins, Alien Gonzos *''Photograph Characters'' :Ma Bear, Andy and Randy Pig Credits *'Director:' Tim Hill *'Writers:' Jerry Juhl, Joey Mazzarino and Ken Kaufman *'Executive Producers:' Stephanie Allain and Kristine Belson *'Producers:' Martin G. Baker and Brian Henson *'Co-Producers:' Timothy M. Bourne and Alex Rockwell *'MPAA Rating:' G See also *''Muppets from Space'' (video) *''Muppets from Space'' (soundtrack) *''Muppets from Space'' (score) *Muppets in Space External links * Feature-length film on Hulu 07 Category:Muppets From Space Category:Space